En la oscuridad de la noche 2:
by Lady Karin Andrew
Summary: "Tú me eres calido"    Tanti Auguri Bella


_**En la oscuridad de la noche 2: **_

_**"Tu, me eres cálido"**_

_

* * *

_

____

**Reconciliación**

Todavía siento el hueco en mi corazón, formado por la pequeña ruptura causada por el pequeño episodio sucedido entre Jake y Edward. Me duele saber que no pueden tolerarse, pero que hago los quiero a los dos, de diferente manera; por supuesto, pero los quiero a los dos sin duda.

Si tan solo no me hubiera ido con Jacob…

_Flash Back_

_— ¿Porque te es tan difícil salir de tu casa? – me pregunto Jake_

_— Ya te dije que Edward todavía tiene miedo que pierdas el control, sabes perfectamente que vive para cuidarme, y yo no le estoy ayudando en absoluto estando contigo._

_— ¿Será que me tienes miedo? – Jake me miro con unos ojos totalmente burlones se estaba divirtiendo a costa mía._

_— Mira chucho puedes meterte tu sarcasmo por…_

_— Uh uh uh perdón, ya sé que estas de mal humor pero no te la descargues conmigo ¿está bien?_

_— No molestes, entonces._

_— Bueno yo sé que es lo que te puede sacar el mal humor… –nuevamente Jacob tenía esa mirada de estar tramando algo, ha estado así toda la mañana, no se que se trae pero definitivamente es algo grande porque logro que Billy salga de casa, por poco a empujones._

_— Mira Jacob…_

_— No, no digas nada, aprovechemos mientras el chupasangre no esté aquí y disfrutamos de los dos._

_— ¿Cómo disfrutemos de los dos? – pregunte con un poco de cautela, luego lo vi sacar su moto y puso una mochila enorme sobre su espalda._

_— Ven conmigo y te muestro._

_Dudando unos segundos, me subí a la moto, en mi fuero interno rogaba porque Alice no esté pendiente de mi sino Edward…_

_— ¿A dónde vamos?_

_— Te voy a llevar de excursión, y allí vamos a almorzar, ¿no te parece chido?_

_Dude._

_— Exactamente ¿a dónde vamos Jacob?, necesito saberlo con exactitud._

_— No te preocupes te va a gustar._

_— Algo dentro de mí, me decía que iba a ser todo lo contrario._

_Llegamos después de tres horas de camino a una reserva nacional donde abundaban los osos, lo sabía por el letrero "Fuera de Temporada de Caza, Osos en Invernación". Claro que ingresamos de manera clandestina, pero no podía hacer nada para quejarme, total la idea me agradaba._

_Jake se paro en una especie de colina, me ayudo a bajar, mientras me comentaba que desde ahí íbamos a tener una buena vista._

_— ¿De qué? – pregunte con recelo _

_— Desde acá se puede ver como se despiertan los osos, después de su laaaaaaaaaaarga siesta, mira allá ¿vez esa cueva?_

_Me dijo mientras señalaba, a no menos de 1oo metros de nosotros donde había una especie de enredadera que hacía de puerta para alguna especie de casa de algún animal._

_— Si!_

_— Dentro de unos minutos se levantaran y veraz lo divertidos que se ven tratando de mantener el equilibrio._

_No le creí._

_— ¡Mira ahí están!_

_No podía creerlo, era en serio… Jacob Black me trajo a ver como despertaban unos osos después de su invernacion._

_— Por los cielos, Jacob sácame inmediatamente de este lugar, no quiero ni pensar que nos harían si, nos ven acá._

_— Cállate, nos oirán. – me dijo poniendo su manaza en mi boca._

_— Suéltame –logre decir mordiéndole la palma, el quito su mano, pero no me percate que estaba demasiado cerca, hasta que sus labios se acercaron a los míos diciendo – intenta hacerlo una vez más._

_Intente apartarlo pero no pude me ganaba en fuerza, pero lo que más me molesto fue mi reacción, el beso no me pareció ni extraño, ni raro, ni feo, yo también estaba besándole._

_— Eres tan cálido – dije sin querer._

_Me quede en esa posición, mientras Jake besaba suavemente mis labios, yo lo hacía de la misma manera, pero algo me impedía corresponderle, y de repente como si le hubiera pedido al cielo su respuesta, vino a mi mente aquellos ojos café dorados, tan intensos que pertenecían a un ser maravilloso de hermosas facciones, Edward._

_— Suéltame Jacob – a estas alturas yo estaba forcejeando con todas mis fuerzas para zafarme. – Jacob, basta – logre apartarme un poco –si valoras tu vida suéltame._

_— Shh. Los osos nos van a oír. _

_— Por eso… suéltame, quiero irme._

_— Shh. Si nos oyen ahí si reza por tu vida._

_— El que va a rezar por su vida eres tú, Jacob Black._

Era Edward.

_Me quede petrificada, ese tono de voz aterciopelad__o que tanto me gusta, que tanto añoro escuchar todos los días de mi vida hasta mi muerte, pero que justo en estos momentos, era el que menos quería oír._

_De pronto me sentí volando, me sentí libre de los brazos de Jacob en un santiamén, para luego ser apretada contra la espalda dura y hermosa de Edward._

_— No la escuchaste te dijo que la soltaras._

_— Créeme antes de que tu llegaras sus labios lo menos que me decían era que parara._

_Lo sentí ponerse rígido, y vi que Jacob lo miraba fijamente, intuí que estaba mostrándole mi lapsus de confusión, en el que por un momento me sentí bien con sus besos, el que acabara conmigo si Edward no me creía que yo no lo desee._

_— Basta – le grite_

_— Basta ¿qué? –espeto Jacob con una sonrisa triunfante_

_— Jacob Black sabes perfectamente que tú tuviste la culpa._

_— ¿Yo?, no cariño tu aceptaste venir conmigo, para estar a solas y disfrutar de los dos. – me dijo cínicamente._

_— Edward, de hecho yo acepte venir con él, porque dijo que me quería mostrar algo pero en ningún momento me dijo a donde me traía._

_Edward me miro por un momento, pero inmediatamente se puso en guardia, sin saber cómo, fui a parar 20 metros más atrás, todavía no estaba recuperada del todo, cuando oí un gruñido y se empezó a escuchar una serie de sonidos como de lucha, trate de recuperarme, cuando vi que un oso negro enorme estaba luchando con Edward, y luego vi como Jacob se lanzaba encima del oso para luchar también._

_Edward lo lanzo lejos, y Jacob corrió a rematar los golpes, pero no conto con que el oso el diera un arañazo junto con un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo. Edward corrió y tomo al oso como si fuera espuma lo puso en el suelo y lo mordió._

_Después de unos momentos el oso desfalleció, pero Jacob seguía tendido, vi a Edward inclinarse y tomarlo en brazos, estaba inconsciente._

_De repente apareció Emmet, Edward le dijo algo, tan rápido que no pude entender, Emmet me cargo en su espalda y comenzamos a correr por el bosque._

_Edward fue a dejar a Jacob a la reserva, yo fui a su casa, Esme me dio una agüita de viejas para el susto, después de que Emmet los pusiera al tanto. Alice me abrazo fuertemente, y me dijo:_

_— Ya se le pasara, no te preocupes. Sabes que no puede vivir sin ti._

_— Alice…_

_— Shh. ya viene._

_Edward llego a la casa con cara de pocos amigos, me miro y dijo:_

_— El golpe le dejo inconsciente, pero se recuperara. Estará bien._

_— Edward, yo…_

_— Vamos a casa, ya es tarde._

_Salimos de su casa y llegamos a la mía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no pronuncio palabra en todo el trayecto. No sabía qué era lo que pensaba es más, necesitaba aclarar el beso de Jacob, pero Edward no me daba signos de querer, ni verme siquiera. Una vez ya en la puerta se detuvo:_

_— Me voy de nuevo, regreso en tres días._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_— Si, todavía no pude ir de caza como se debe, así que regresaré dentro de unos cuantos días. – dijo muy serio_

_— Edward, antes de que te vayas necesito hablar contigo. Lo que viste no significó nada, Jake me beso pero…_

_— Déjalo ¿sí? Me voy._

_Sin darme oportunidad de responderle desapareció de mi vista. Dejándome vacía por dentro y desesperada por fuera._

_Fin de Flashback_

Ya es una semana que Edward se fue, y ni signos de su presencia, Alice me dijo que estaba muy enojado por mi falta de sensatez, al aceptar primero: a estar con un licántropo adolescente, cuando fue la primera advertencia de Edward, segundo: por subirme a una moto, y tercero… Alice vacilo en ese instante y supe a que se refería, había herido al amor de mi vida por un momento de debilidad o locura, y lo peor de todo no sabía cómo arreglar el problema.

Son las 11 de la noche del 12 de septiembre un día antes de mi cumpleaños, y yo estoy sola en mi habitación, con un hueco en mi pecho, sin noticias de mi novio vampiro, y con la tremenda certeza de que tampoco lo vería al día siguiente. Me sentía morir, me puse a llorar rogándole al cielo que me ayude con esto, necesitaba ver a Edward con todas mis fuerzas, no sé cuanto estuve así, pero el sueño me venció.

Estaba en la pradera sola, desojando una flor y en la espera de que Edward apareciera, de pronto como en una especie de dejavù, lo vi alejarse mirándome con tristeza mientras me decía te amo, al otro lado estaba Jacob abriendo los brazos para abrazarme, me aleje de él e intente correr hacia la dirección de Edward, pero no podía me sentía atrapada en algo muy caliente. Edward… gritaba con todas mis fuerzas, lloraba pero él, ya no estaba.

Me levante de un salto, todavía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y comencé a sollozar, — Edward — dije — no me dejes, por favor. Me aferré al cubrecama y me tendí boca abajo.

De Súbito, Sentí un gran calor en mi cuerpo y algo me pesaba ligeramente. Intente moverme pero una voz en mi oído me dijo:

— No te asustes, soy yo espero esta vez no causarte frio.

— ¿Edward?

— Si.

Intente moverme pero no me dejo.

— ¿Que es lo que tengo encima de mi? – pregunte finalmente.

— Soy yo – me dijo con una risita nerviosa.

— Edward…

— Soy yo ¿no me crees?, espero ser cálido para ti esta noche.

De repente lo entendí.

Siempre que estábamos juntos mucho tiempo, abrazados yo no podía evitar rechinar los dientes por el frio, y supongo que se sentía mal por causarme ese efecto.

— Edward ¿de qué hablas? – me moví para mirarle, y lo vi envuelto en una especie de cobija de alpaca, esos que se usan en América del Sur, que es hecho del mismo animalito del cual lleva el nombre.

— Pero…

— Me fui de caza un poco lejos... digamos Ecuador, por ahí por la sierra y lo encontré es practico ¿no lo crees?

— Pues sí, eso creo.

Lo vi diferente a como se fue, no parecía enojado, ni a punto de terminar conmigo, es mas estaba muy cariñoso, estaba dándome besitos en el cuello muy suavemente, y susurrándome al oído:

— Te extrañe

— Yo también – logre decir, intente concentrarme en el momento, pero no pude en mi cabeza daba vueltas lo sucedido, y debía arreglarlo a como dé lugar.

— Edward, necesitamos hablar, debo explicarte lo sucedido, no puedo seguir así con la incertidumbre, desapareciste una semana, aunque ya veo porque –dije tocando la manta – pero yo pensé que era porque no querías verme.

— Cielo no digas eso, como no voy a querer verte, sabes perfectamente que eres mi vida.

— Edward no me cambies el tema.

— Vale, ¿Di lo que tengas que decir?

Se sentó en el filo de la cama, resignado a mi insistencia. Hice lo mismo, lo mire de reojo no sabía cómo empezar, nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Estaba jugueteando nerviosamente con el tirante de mi pijama, hasta que tome valor y dije:

— Lo siento… no debí ir a la reservación y menos pasármela con licántropos adolescentes con las hormonas a cien, y menos montarme en moto, estuvo muy mal permitir que me llevara tan lejos.

— Al diablo con la moto y los licántropos. - Espeto Edward como si estuviera cansado de escuchar, no lo entendí.

— Edward…

— ¿Porque no me dices cual es el verdadero problema?

— No entiendo a que te refieres.

— Amor, yo puedo entender si tú necesitas… algo mas, soy consciente de mis limitaciones, pero si tú necesitas algo mas yo… yo lo entenderé. No quiero que renuncies a nada por mí, yo estoy aquí por ti y para ti y cuando decidas me iré.

El pánico se apodero de mí, pensé que estaba a punto de dejarme, cuando me beso.

Me tumbo en la cama, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, Edward me coloco de espaldas contra el colchón, se coloco encima de mi soportando su peso para no causarme daño, pero yo lo sentía al cien por ciento, su dureza tersa y helada me agolpaba el cuerpo entero.

Su beso comenzó suave, apenas me rozo los labios:

— Yo puedo hacer lo que tú quieras. – dijo con voz muy suave y tierna.

Siguió rozando su gélida lengua en mi labio inferior, dándome pequeños besos a la vez en el contorno de mi boca:

— Puedo soportarlo todo por ti.

Inspiro suavemente el aroma de mi piel por debajo de mi mandíbula, bajando por el cuello hasta regresar rozando su mejilla por toda mi piel hasta mi oído.

— Se que soy un… soy diferente, pero también soy hombre, y tu lo has despertado, quisiera complacerte en todas tus necesidades.

Lamio el lóbulo de mí oído ahora con besos húmedos, siguió así hasta llegar nuevamente a mi boca, me abrió los labios con su lengua exigiéndome más. Tomo deliciosamente mis labios profundizando su beso con apremiante fuerza.

Sentí su helada lengua dentro de mí, pero mi paladar ardía como fuego, hice lo propio con la mía, y lo sentí estremecerse al momento que comencé a juguetear con la suya. Mi cuerpo también reacciono, con mi pierna le rodee la cintura y él me apretó hacia sí.

Comenzó acariciando mi espalda, mientras su boca quemaba la mía, comenzó a lamerme y besarme continuamente por todo mi rostro.

— Quiero darte todo lo que necesites, si estuviera a mi alcance te bajaría la luna para ti.

— No quiero la luna Edward, te quiero a ti, solo a ti. –Dije con firmeza

— Lamento no ser tan cálido para ti como quisieras.

Lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza en su voz, no entendí que quiso decirme, no se daba cuenta que estaba quemando por dentro por la intensidad de sus besos y caricias. Sabía que había algo más en esto.

— Edward…

— No déjame terminar por favor, te amo, y hare lo que tu desees, mientras este en mis manos complacerte, me quedare a tu lado mientras tu desees y me alejare cuando tu quieras, ¿Soportarías estar a mi lado, a pesar de todo? – me pregunto con tristeza y ansiedad, yo seguía sin entender.

— Por su puesto sabes perfectamente que te quiero para siempre.

Me apretó contra él nuevamente y lo oí suspirar, tenia un presentimiento, algo iba mal. Me beso con suavidad y dijo:

— ¿Aunque no sea tan cálido y tengamos que interponer entre nosotros esto? – dijo tocando la manta de alpaca.

Me planté.

— Edward, ¿de que se trata todo esto?, que es eso de cálido y que tiene que ver la colcha con todo esto.

Dudo unos momentos, y luego me miro fijamente y finalmente me dijo:

— Jacob Black es, alguien con latidos, respira, sus funciones corporales son normales y su cuerpo ofrece calor… – comenzó a decir vacilante.

Lo detuve.

— Espera, espera ¿qué pasa?, que tiene que ver Jacob aquí.

— Tú dijiste que… - nuevamente se callo, no aguante y por poco le grite enérgicamente.

— Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… habla ahora mismo ¿de que se trata todo esto?

— Muy bien – se sentó de repente, yo caí en el colchón quedándome sin su abrazo - tu dijiste que Jacob era cálido y lo disfrutaste.

_Oh._

Recordé el episodio del beso con Jacob, sin querer dije eso… ¡momento!… ¿el estuvo todo el tiempo ahí?, bueno eso lo arreglaría después, entonces tuve clara la situación.

Él creía que me gustaba Jacob, por que podía ofrecerme todo lo normal hablando en términos humanos, él podría besarme sin tener los problemas que Edward tiene, yo podría disfrutar sin miedos, ni miramientos sus besos y caricias y… bueno. Y la más importante de todas las razones, no estaría mi vida en peligro cada vez que me emocionara.

Un sentimiento enternecedor me llego al alma, él solo quería mi felicidad, así eso implique, el alejarse de mi, ese pensamiento me causo un dolor agudo en el corazón. Pero también deseaba en el fondo de su alma, ser todo para mi, sino como explicamos la manta… él no se fue por que estaba resentido conmigo, sino que estaba sopesando como complacerme sin congelarme, él estaba buscando la forma de ser cálido para mi, y todo por mi simple desliz. Tenía un problema grande, muy grande.

En mi cabeza busque las palabras correctas para usarlas en mi debate. Debía decir las adecuadas para que me crea y quitarle la idea errónea que tenia de mis sentimientos. Debía mostrarle cuan importante era para mi.

Estaba sentado en el filo de mi cama esperando mi reacción. Hice lo primero que me vino a la mente, rodee con mis brazos su cintura, apretándolo con toda mi fuerza, y dije:

— Te amo, mas que a mi vida, sin ti, ahora mi vida no tendría sentido, todavía no se cual es la razón para que estés conmigo, en todo caso, la que no esta segura de ser afortunada por tu amor, soy yo. Lamento haberte causado esa impresión.

Me di la vuelta y me senté en su regazo él me rodeo con sus brazos acunándome, y le ordene:

— ¡Bésame!

Y lo hizo con ganas, con fuerza, lo sentí como si fuera el ultimo, estaba causando estragos en mi cuerpo, le pase un brazo por el cuello y lo apreté, exigiendo mas. Con mi brazo libre tome su mano y le ordene de nuevo.

—¡Tócame!, ¿qué vez? ¿qué sientes? - le pregunte, me miro, y acaricio mi mejilla sonrosada.

— Adoro el rubor de tu rostro, eso me causa sensaciones indescriptibles.

Volví a besarlo, tome nuevamente su mano y lo puse cerca de mi pecho.

— Mi cuerpo late por ti.

Bese su mandíbula y baje hasta su cuello, suspiro y sentí su aliento, mientras tomaba su mano y lo ponía en mi cintura, jadeo:

— Mi cuerpo te necesita.

Tome sus labios y baje su mano a la parte interna de mi muslo

— Y arde por ti.

Suspiro y me tumbo, me beso con intensidad acariciándome donde deje su mano. Lo sentí estremecerse y yo comencé a flamear.

— Todo mi ser te necesita, no pide nada mas, que solo sentirte… solo te necesito a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Se aparto un momento para mirarme, vi en sus ojos todavía duda:

— Tu, me eres cálido, Edward. - Lo mire a los ojos – siempre lo has sido, y lo serás.

Me miro nuevamente, sonrió y me abrazo.

— Entonces ¿ya no necesitamos esto?

— Mmm, creo que puedo darle un uso.

Me levante, la tendí sobre la cama, me introduje bajo la colcha, tuve toda la intención de quitarme el pijama, pero basta de jugar con fuego, extendí mi mano, atrayéndolo a mi.

— Ven – dije levantando levemente la manta de alpaca, que desde este momento se convertía en mi favorita.

— No respondo a lo que pueda suceder – dijo en un tono pícaro, me reí.

— Me arriesgare.

— Mmm no se si estés lo suficientemente preparada – dijo con un falso gesto de superioridad – para sentir lo que un inmortal es capaz de hacer. Recuerda llevo décadas de experiencia.

— ¿Décadas? Ah, ha.

— Te recuerdo que ya casi cumplo 109 años.

— Mmm, mejor cállate y bésame, y demuéstrame lo que un inmortal es capaz de hacer.

Amanecí acurrucada a su pecho, la manta de alpaca era muy suave, comencé a acariciarla, a sentir su piel, era blanca de pelo largo y con un dibujo en el medio de un animalito en medio de un paramo con montes a su alrededor, era preciosa. Edward me miraba, lo sentí.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Me encanta, es preciosa, ¿de Ecuador dijiste que era?

— Si en América del Sur habita este animalito – lo dijo señalando el dibujo – está en la sierra ecuatoriana y en algunas partes en Perú y Chile, claro con sus variaciones, pero esta exclusivamente es del paramo ecuatoriano, que por estar a grandes alturas, estos animalitos tienen el mejor pelaje, lo mejor de esto es que para fabricarlo no matan al animalito solo lo rasuran y como vez su pelaje es bastante largo.

— ¿Qué tal es cazar una alpaca? – pregunte abruptamente por curiosidad.

— Mmm. no lo sé, no fui por alpacas a Ecuador están en extinción – me regaño.

— Oh…–volví a acariciar la cobija – Es fascinante y tan suave. – lo mire y vi en sus ojos una satisfacción indescifrable.

— Es tuyo, junto con esto. – saco de su bolsillo una cadena- dime que lo usaras, es un pequeño presente por este día.

— Edward tu ya eres mi regalo. Además ya tengo la manta.

— Entonces que sean tres.

Vi la cadena, era de plata, con la pequeña luz de mi habitación pude ver su resplandor era muy ligera, formaba una enredadera parecida a una trenza y llevaba un colgante de medio corazón, mire a Edward preguntando por la otra mitad, él se bajo el cuello de la camiseta y vi el duplicado exacto de la cadena que tenía en mis manos.

— Se llama unión, y simboliza obviamente… la unión, armonía y atracción – me dijo esbozando la sonrisa que tanto adoro – establece un vinculo de unión entre la pareja, irrompible.

— Me encanta, pero nuestra unión ya es irrompible. – Dije mirándole a los ojos.

— Pues asegurémosla más – me miro y me dio un beso tierno en la comisura de mis labios.

Edward sabía perfectamente la sensación que causa ese tipo de beso en mí, y con intención lo volvió hacer, dibujo una hilera de besos hasta que se acerco a mi oído y me dijo con su voz aterciopelada y dulce.

_—Amore Mio, ¡Tanti Auguri! _ – me estremecí y agradecí mis esporádicas clases de italiano.

—_Grazie._

—_Ti voglio bene._

— _Anch'io Caro mio._

FIN

* * *

Hola Chicas... espero haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos.

Karin


End file.
